Forum:Are you still really into Borderlands?
I havent been on hear in awhile, this was do to my xbox getting RROD and me not wanting to dish out 100bucks for the repair. I traded my Wii for an xbox on craigslist 2 weeks ago and found my self falling right back into my lovingly addictive game of Borderlands. Sadly it seems this forum is barely active anymore, so I wonder if there are still any BL heads out there? I can honestly say, there has not been a game I have played continuously for this long in my life. For me, its all about the hunt for weapons. It's IMO like a pokemon (go ahead and flame me for being 24 and still playing pokemon, I love it) FPS, in that I feel the need to collect the most powerful versions of weapons and sheilds. I also have started doing challenges for myself, challenges like only using 1 type of weapon throughout the whole game. ex: Mordacai: pistols only/Lilith: SMG's only or in 1 case using only one weapon that the character has no advantage with. I only really get to play co-op with my nephews or my brother, but its very hard to get them to do "the challenge", and they usually bitch its too hard and give up and go back to other weapons. Borderlands is really the only game I play anymore, I occasionally will play RE5 or Reach co-op with someone, but I tend to get so bored with them very fast. I feel like borderland has changed me in what I look for in a game. I'm not satisfied anymore with a Halo or Gears with characters that dont level, or a handfull of unchanging weapons. I'm sitting here at work right now, planning what I'm gonna do on Borderlands went I get home tonight. So basically this thread is to find out if there are any more BL heads out there, still playing BL on nearly a daily basis, still loving this game and playing it above other/newer games, anyone sitting at work/school with the itch to get home and play...And also to find out what keeps you playing, and any playstyle's challenges you want to share to give another BL head yet another thing to try in this awesome game. Eatingleg4peanut 12:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) khildner15(at)cornellcollege.edu You are right on the money. BL is an instant classic from the time you meet claptrap to the time you defete the highest boss you can find. The game defines classic role playing. The company that makes a game that can surpass BL in playability, loot, builds, and versitility is going to make a LOT of money. 13:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I feel the same as you about the Borderlands, not the pokemon thing :P There are quite a few people that post here, just at different times of the day. Stick around and i am sure you will see what I mean. -- 13:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well my husband tells me that im haveing an affair with Borderlands. LOL So i guess you could say im a die hard fan!! I play just about everyday with him. Weather its farming or helping eachother with missions. Im on PS3 though. So id say there are deffinately still people addicted to this game!!Lynne1984 14:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I know what you mean, when the PSN went down, i started playing some of my single player games, I manage to obtain the Platinum for Bioshock 2, and i decided to put Borderlands again to play the last DLC, and it brought back memories of how good this game is, not 2 long ago, i believe it was monday i played Borderland for about 10 hour straight fighting Crawmerax to try to get those rare Pearlescent gun and a bunch of other guns that I Collect, but i know i'll never use, but idk why i get that much satisfaction from doing that, I still wonder how part 2 is going to be, i hope they don't screw it up, and im glad that they are taking their time making it so is not some crappy sequel. and Lynne1984 im gonna add you on PSN as soon as it gets back up, may be we can do a whole playthrough of the game together. i'll be using the Hunter or the Siren let me know if you interested. my PSN is Paradox_J . Trust me im a professional :P I've just finished playing through all the content - unfortunately I bugged my first playthrough of DLC4 by soloing Crawmerax at level 46 - but that's an entirely different story. I am also on the PS3 and would love to play with anyone other than the obnoxious 12-yr olds that seem to join my open games - PSN = PombeGeek. PombeGeek 15:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyone that wants to add me is fine with me. As long as they are not some annoying little 12yr old!! LOL I hate it when they crash your game, duel you with thier super cool modded gear and then leave. OR they kill everything in site leaving you standing there looking dumb!! I will admit i have 2 modded guns and a shield, but i dont use them unless i have to, or i want to get an armory run done quick. I have a lvl 69 hunter, siren and soldier. Havent done brick yet. Also i have all 4 DLCs. My PSN is the same as my name on here. Add me when playstation actally gets the network back up.Lynne1984 17:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I really have nothing to do in BL anymore, I have nearly perfect weapons and 3 level 69 chars...but I'll stick around on the wiki. 17:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ^^ silly prinny... 4 would be the minimum to have at level 69 so you just contradicted yourself :/ Anyway, to address the ideas part of the OP's request: Things to do in Pandora when you're dead is a good place to check on ideas and add them. I also restrict myself to only picking up guns/ammo catagories that I plan on using end game (only snipers and smg's for instance). 03:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the bump, 'bot. that thread needs some attention and updating for dlc4. i for one am suffering the side effects of not having 100% completion levels on my 4 characters, so that's what i'm doing with my free time. 03:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright i'll add both of you, may be we can do a play thru all together, that should be fun, i was doing a playthru with my cousin 4 people. and it was fun, we faced a lot of bad asses from the begining, one thing tho, we have to decide which weapon to use so we dont fight over the best weapons, but anyways on a different topic i only have 1 character in lvl 69 - the soldier- i have played with all of them but never seem to get motivated enough to keep going you know. i dont know but to me the soldier is the funnest one to play with , even thoguh i believe that he is the worst one at duels. if you see his skill tree most of his good skills activate when he kills someone. i think that the siren and brick are the best for duels, and hunter is decent because of his bird. but than again thats just me. Still ridiculously into it, though I don't get to play as much as I once did (my gaming PC fall down, go boom - currently rebuilding - c'est la vie, I needed to rebuild anyway to handle the new Witcher). I love trying different character development strategies (e.g.) in the main game. Daemmerung 16:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hell yea Im so glad im not alone on this. Collecting weapons crazy ambushes with my Scorpio Turret. They did so well on this game I get worried that not enough people know how goo dit is. I have some buddies who hate this game but only because they have no idea what makes it great. it pisses me off. They talk so much shit about it but think COD is so great Nazi ZOmbi mode at that lmao fuking diks Im so glad Im not alone on this man!I fuking dig this game and just got back into it on my second run thru while trying to finish up my 1st crack at Tbone Junction missions. Collecting weapons is so satisfying. I bought the strategy guide as well so Im always looking thru it. im on ps3 at level 43. reading this thread im still a neeb lol I need some people to kick some ass with!! I have a bunch of buddies who love to play games but they hate Boarderlands. I know they dont get the game at all and judge it because of that. It pisses me off! SMH they rather play shallow but fun titles like COD campaign & KIllZone 3. Freaking idiots! My 1 older friend Hes still maturing in the gaming arena he goes hard on fps, racers, stuff like that but hes still behind. Add the fact that he hates RPG's so the concept of building your character & weapons up so much doesnt excite him. The 1 glimmer off hope is some how this smuck bought Fallout 3 and got into enough to get familiar with some of the "rpg elements" of video games. He never finished it and said it was to slow of a game but now when he plays fps campaigns he says its not as fun and that he needs "a little more" gameplay wise to make it interesting smh Fuktard! Hey, yeah I still love this game, and will probably end up trying to max out all the classes, so far I've only done it with Siren. I had only rented it before and LOVED it, and now I finally got my hands on a game of the year edition! So I'm just now getting into playing online with others. I'd love to find some good people to play with online, I'm on xbox 360 gamertag is frostedwing . Godoffire04 12:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) While I don't play as much as I used to, I am still totally addicted to this game. It might be just finding an excuse to keep playing, but I am currently devoting a character to confirming the titles that are possible for each manufacturer. I just love collecting guns. I'm also probably have OCD.Beware the clap 16:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands is my favorite video game of all time. I use to have an xbox, got really into it playing co-op with some friends, and I ended up doing 2 playthroughs with Mordecai, then I played 2 playthroughs with lilith (had over 4 days of gameplay), then one with Roland, and I got the first and third dlc. Then I sold my xbox around november and got a ps3 (please no hate on this i regret selling it) and at christmas I got borderlands GOTY and the guide and that might be my favorite present that year. I played through 2 playthoughs with lilith and 3+4 dlc and I am gonna do the 1st dlc when I giveaway some legendary guns on it (my bank and inventory are full). Now I recently started another hunter, and now looking at the guide I am eager to play a soldier. The reason it keeps bringing me back is its amazing replayability. It has a huge amount of weapons so every game is different, and it is so much fun co-op. If anyone wants to play with me on PS3, my name is DeathToTheSky, just say you're a borderlands fan. I may sound 12, but I am 15 and I can be mature or stupid if you want lol. And I can give you some spare legendaries.CL4P - TP 02:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) @ CL4P-TP, Being 15 is fine with me. When we refer to the "stupid 12yr olds", were refering to the ones that jump in your game with thier modded stuff, duel everyone OVER and OVER, or kill everything and take all the loot. At least thats what i mean when i refer to that statement!! I have had many encounters with kids like that. LOL So as long as you can be mature your safe.Lynne1984 03:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) @lynne1984 hey lynne im gonna add you as soon as i get home, lets discuss schedule i dont want to ruin the experience or anything like that, just dont want to intrude in your personal life, im good after 3pm on most days so if you wanna dedicate from 3-6 m-Th than thats fine with me. if anyone else wanna join just let me know, add me on my PSN Paradox_J and i wanna use the siren and i hope we all pick diferent character. so lynne who do you want to use? we have to agree on how we gonna share weapon i have an idea for when i use to play it with my cousin some time ago. and i wanna discuss it with you because we are probably gonna be the older one. just let me know if you wanna to bring anyone else into the playthrough, idc who it is to be honest, as long as we agree and on time and sharing aspect. by JCG1985 < Facebook - PSN Paradox_J. Did you ever play Wolfenstein? It was like the ffps ever (first first person shooter). Borderlands is like that. Its a classic playstyle fps combined with the classic RPG skill trees. It will be decades before it is obsolete (unless they kick some real ass on Borderlands 2). 15:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm still a player. I only got a 360 a year ago, so i've been late to jump on the borderlands bandwagon. still cant get enough. I've been farming the loot larceny cheat to find pearlescents. Bessie and Tsunami, but many more to go. Once I renew gold, I'm game for Cramerax Runs. 01:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Gravity Samus Oh, you said it my friend... I'm addicted too! I've had this since day #1 and play all the time, too many level 69 characters, old builds become banks for different weapons, mods and artifacts. Maxxed skill stats and maxed weapon SDU's @ 63+ (depending on my patience) and all skill points. Lately, I have been building the most powerfull, fully stocked LOW LEVEL w/orange weapons characters as I can... Lv. 34 is as low as I can bear to go! I use Lv. 69 Siren in splitscreen for the first playthrough and kill as few as possible to stop leveling quickly and whip through to PT.2, doing only plot missions - getting all SDU's to 51 with at least level 20 for sniper, SDU and pistol skills... then go do both Claptrap DLC's for those 2 skill points, then off to the underdome for the other 4. Then into co-op... I also am really enjoying dropping sweet weapons for the nicer companions. I use a level 69 character on PT.1 to farm the armoury and collect level 34-40 orange weapons and store them in banks. Also, I find that playing co-op at the lower levels can be really fun as there are fewer Dickheads ( offense to any Dickheads reading this) and fewer modded players... more action and missions. I think that modding has kept this game fresh for so many players, that although I don't use or keep them it can only be a good thing for everyone... just try to be responsible people. Oh man, please give us Borderworlds Susuitl Yep, Borderlands is the only game I have played this consistently, ever. After a few playthroughs as one character, I just started fresh with a different character, and I'll probably keep doing that for a while. The world is so immersive, the art is unique, the sounds are evocative. Definitely a classic beyond any other game. lester I still play a bunch. My little bro got an xbox for xmas last year and he and I play every week. I have found for anyone feeling like the game has gotten stale (understandable after a year and a half) that new builds is the way to go. I am much more active over on the gearbox forums and have posted about 7 different builds, for all the toons. Assassin which is my favorite, Champion, Patriot, Professional, Gunman, Hunter COM, and Ranger for Craw. I think its funny, I have avoided the norm's, gunslinger, sniper, merc, support gunner, and so on and have so much more fun running unique builds. Seriously, my Assassin build incorporates a Nidhogg! New builds keep it fresh for me, and remember to kill stuff. Farming is fun but remember to just get out there in pandora and shred the baddies up. Thanks GBX for the scaling patch, that really made it possible again. They call me Hellz Lips 02:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought I was finally burned out on Borderlands. Then I discovered WillowEngine.ini Engine.Engine Language=whatever. Everything's fresh again-- well, fresher, anyway-- in a new language. (Though not necessarily better. I find myself missing original-recipe Scooter.) You can certainly build some interesting vocabulary this way. Daemmerung 23:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Definitely still into Borderlands, as not being lucky enough to net a Pearl and haven't tried Craw in a while, I still find myself running the same stretch of road whenever I play, opening every Lancer Chest in my vicinity, and in the meantine lvling weapon skills to 50, and still not burned out on it :) Abyss Raider 01:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!! Borderlands Video <-- Click Link Mstrfalco 21:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't played BL in a while now. I am hooked on Little Big Planet 2 at the moment, but I'll probably pop BL in one of these days since it will always hold a special place in my heart :) I haven't played Borderlands in months (after completing Robolution with my Soldier and Siren I "retired") but it's still easily one of the best games I've played in my entire life, in my opinion. There are not many non-MMO's I've put more time into than this one...maybe some of the Final Fantasy games, but that's about it. I can't wait until part two comes out. Borderworlds (if that is what they do end up calling it) has so much potential: the different planets we could go to, complete with different environments, creatures, even different levels of gravity from world to world, different vehicles (man oh man do I want to fly and drive speedboats!)...and best of all, new classes (hopefully!!) and characters! Although, to be honest...I'd be happy with just more Borderlands content. It was such a slam dunk that they wouldn't even need to change a thing and I would be all over it. - Effedup 03:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC)